<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Holly Jolly by thebest_medicine</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24293731">Holly Jolly</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebest_medicine/pseuds/thebest_medicine'>thebest_medicine</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bunker Family AU, Cheer up, Christmas, Christmas Spirit, Destiel - Freeform, Drabble, Everyone Is Alive, Fluff, Gen, Holidays, Oneshot, Tickle fic, Tickle torture, Tickling, Ticklish!Dean</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2018-12-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2018-12-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 05:40:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>635</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24293731</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebest_medicine/pseuds/thebest_medicine</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean is sick of the feel good Christmas spirit, so his friends around the bunker get him laughing and smiling.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Castiel/Dean Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Holly Jolly</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>25 Days of Christmas prompt: sick</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Honestly, I’m so sick of all this holiday cheer.” Dean sighed, wiping a hand across his forehead in exasperation.</p><p>“What?” Charlie gasped over-dramatically. “How can you say that?”</p><p>“After all the work we did…” Sam mock sighed from his place on the couch next to Charlie. He stretched his legs out, shaking his head as he began to stand up.</p><p>“Now that is a punishable offense.” Gabriel winked.</p><p>“I mean, do you Christmas thing, I’m just not feeling it-“ Dean wiped a hand over his face.</p><p>“But you normally love Christmas, Dean.” Cas inquired.</p><p>“Don’t know what to tell ya.” Dean shrugged.</p><p>Sam and Gabriel were both up now, inching toward Dean’s chair.</p><p>“I think you need a little dose of holiday cheer.” Gabriel insisted.</p><p>“That’ll get you back in the spirit for sure.” Charlie agreed, getting up from the couch as well.</p><p>“What are you idiots doing…?” Dean sighed.</p><p>Sam reached out, grabbing hold of an ankle and tugging Dean from his chair.</p><p>“Hey!” He shouted, grabbing the back.</p><p>Gabriel grabbed the other leg, Charlie crossing them to stand near Dean’s middle, poking his sides so that his arms had to let go of the chair to protect himself.</p><p>“No!” Dean insisted as he flopped to the ground.</p><p>“Yes.” Sam replied with a smile. He sat over Dean’s middle, Gabriel back to back with him facing Dean’s knees and ankles. Charlie moved above Dean’s head, sitting on his raised arms. Dean squirmed and struggled to no avail.</p><p>“Don’t!” He pleaded.</p><p>“Too late!” Gabriel announced.</p><p>Sam dug into his tummy, Charlie wiggled fingers under his neck and arms, and Gabriel squeezed his above his knees. Dean lost himself in laughter, eyes squeezed shut and an embarrassed blush filling his cheeks. “Nohohohohoho!”</p><p>Dean was laughing to hard to notice Cas approaching them. He knelt down across from Gabriel, just before Dean’s feet. He conjured up a smooth black feather. He ran a finger over the soft bristles.</p><p>“Oh, you’re a sadist, Cassie.” Gabriel smirked.</p><p>“Hahahahahah whahahat? Cas nohohoho not you twohohohoho!” Dean whined.</p><p>Cas slid Dean’s socks off with ease and held his ankle in one hand, beginning to slowly stroke the feather up and down his foot. He dragged and wiggled it in between Dean’s toes. He fanned the soft edges over Dean’s sole. He flipped the feather to trace patterns with the point. He brushed over the top of Dean’s foot.</p><p>Then, he switched feet.</p><p>Meanwhile, Gabriel wiggled fingers behind Dean’s knees and inside his thighs. He squeezed over the thighs and knee caps, and he occasionally reached back to squeeze Dean’s hips.</p><p>Sam was having the time of his life tickling mercilessly at Dean’s tummy. He wiggled and scribbled and danced his fingers all around. He pressed a finger into Dean’s bellybutton and wiggled it all around, enjoying watching Dean’s back arch futilely in an attempt to get away. Sam grinned triumphantly at his work.</p><p>Charlie wiggled her fingers in Dean’s ears, then tickled his neck with her nails gently. He squirmed and giggled, trying to roll his head away. He laughed harder when she would tickle down from his elbows to his underarms and then dance her fingers along and inside the hollows. She would count down his ribs and then back up again under his arms, only to repeat the cycle.</p><p>Dean felt he might be losing his mind just before he finally got a well-deserved break.</p><p>“So, you feeling more cheerful now? Still sick of my Christmas lights? And the music?” Charlie asked, smiling down at a still-giggling Dean.</p><p>“Yehehehe- hahahahaha- yes- fine!” Dean took a few deep breaths. “I’m holly jolly.”</p><p>“Good.”</p><p>“Can I get up now?” Dean whined.</p><p>They relented, knowing he would do something else soon enough to end up on the receiving end of their fingers.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>